The Prank, or The Itch Of Youth
by Hyacinthe Cassiline
Summary: Cracksy one-shot. Naruto and Kiba prank Shino, and get punished for it. Then Lee comes along with his youth. No pairings.


Halloz! Tis Kimiko-chan again! I had another idea.....and I wrote it out! Again. Yes, I know. I'm insane. Lol. So anywhosalz, this one can be blamed on Hidden In The Darkness 15 again. I swear, some interesting ideas come from our conversations.....and I got TWO. I'll post both of them tonight if I'm lucky. I can't believe what sugar can do my brain. (Other than rotting it and turning it into a pile of mushy gushy crackfic goo.)

Warnings: The usual. The recipe for ACKNESS! (Take three cups crack, one cup crack, two cups sugar, hit my head on a desk then throw that in, and then throw in one or two Naruto characters, mix, then shake, then puree. That is the recipe of insanity.) This one-shot's rating doesn't go past T because there will be some mild cursing, but that's because I see Kiba as a swearer. I SWEAR HE IS!!! And he likes shoes.....lol. There is slight Sai bashing, but I don't mean a thing by it. I adore Sai in all of his odd midriff glory. He's adorable.

Disclaimer: *sigh* Must I? *gets stared down by a group of pissy lawyers* FINE! *mutter* Bastards...I don't own Naruto. I just wish I did. Humongousal difference, apparently. Damn.

Anywhosalz, on to the crack!

* * *

Konoha was peaceful. The birds were singing, the sky was blue and cloudless, Naruto and Sasuke weren't disturbing the neighborhood with their rather obnoxious yells of pleasure, Kakashi wasn't making Iruka annoyed enough to yell. All in all, it was a pretty quiet. Until....

"KIIIIIBAAAAAAA!!!! NAAARRRUUUTTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The yell sounded across the village, killing several innocent squirrels in its wrathful wake. To put it very kindly, Shino sounded PISSED. He had a good reason to be pissed off too. His so-called teammate and his best friend had pranked him! It was a good prank, and Shino was sure he would have chuckled had it been someone else. (Maybe Sai. The guy seemed like the type that would simply adore this kind of prank. The socially retarded bastard.)

A few blocks away from Shino, two snickering shinobi were clutching their sides and crying tears of mirth upon hearing Shino's angered yell.

"He's going to kill us you know." Kiba commented as his laughter began to die down.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I can get Sasuke to protect me. You never know. His 'holier-than-thou' glare might just be enough to scare away most of Shino's bugs. If the glare isn't enough, I can always hide behind Hinata....I know she's badass with her Byaku-whatsit." Naruto lifted a finger to his chin in contemplation before looking back at Kiba with a wide grin. "So that means you'll die alone. Sorry dog-face."

Kiba huffed at the blonde and contemplated their looming deaths himself. "Maybe you'll die alone, dumb blonde. Sasuke may adore you, but I don't think he'd step in front of a hourd of asorted killer bugs to save your ass. And while I admit, Hinata is badass with her Byakugan, she faints every time she sees you. That leaves you all alone. I already know you couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag....with holes in it."Kiba grinned lecherously. "And besides, if Shino gets you first, which he probably will, then that'll give me time to beg a mission out of Tsunade. By the time I get back from my mission, you'll be very dead and Shino will be calmed down."

"Have you forgotten how long it took Shino to get over my not recognizing him? Four MONTHS. You'll still die, buddy. Sorry."

"I'll just ask Tsunade for a really LONG mission then."

"Shino's on your team....he'd be with you for that LONG mission."

"Yeah? Well...fuck you!"

"Offer?'

"NO!" Kiba covered his ears and stuck his tongue out at Naruto, who merely chuckled before flipping off of his tree branch and landing in the grass below. He straightened and looked back up at Kiba, who was still making a face that suggested disgust, fear, pain, and a few others. Wait, back up. Why did he look as though he was in pain? Better yet, why did he look scared? Naruto and he were best friends, so it wasn't like Kiba should have a reason to actually be afraid of him. Naruto watched Kiba curiously as his hand lifted and a single finger pointed at the space behind Naruto.

"Kiba....Naruto....." Naruto jumped and turned at the voice, now fully realizing exactly why Kiba looked like he was about to shit his pants. In fact, he probably already had because there stood Shino in all of his pissed off glory, wearing the layered jackets that hid most of his face. But there was something different about them. They were barbie pink. Yes, Naruto and Kiba had decided that it would be a good idea to dye Shino's clothes pink. Not just pink, but that hideous color of barbie pink. They hadn't stopped there either. They had each bought a bag of plastic bug toys from the store and had glued them all over the pink jackets. It didn't help that the bugs were pink too. It also didn't help that they had not only glued them on, but sewed them on as well.

They were dead.

Very much so.

"Sh-shino? I'm s-s-sorry b-buddy...P-please don't k-k-k-ki-kill me...." Kiba's teeth were chattering, he was so frightened. "It w-was Naruto's id-idea."

"Hey! Don't you blame it all on me! You did it too! And I only came up with the plastic bug idea, YOU came up with the dye idea!" Naruto hissed at Kiba.

"Kiba, Naruto. Why do you two look like you're facing certain death?" Shino cocked his head to the side, seeming confused.

"W-well, aren't y-you going to ki-kill us?"

"Why in the world would I do that? I was going to thank you." Okay, it was official. Shino was either sleepwalking, or he had gotten his hands on the same thing that made Lee and Gai insane. That, or he liked pink. The first and last explanations seemed highly unlikely, so the prankers went with the second scenario.

"You're not going to kill us?" Naruto lifted an eyebrow in confusion. He was sure that had anyone done this to him, they would be eight feet under in a matter of moments.

"No, I'm not. Though I would like to know how you knew that today was my birthday, and how you knew exactly what I wanted." Naruto hopped back up to the tree branch and slapped his hand over Kiba's mouth as he began to blurt that they hadn't known either of thw two. Sure, Naruto understood that honesty was usually the best policy, but in this case, a little dishonesty may just save their sorry asses.

"We asked Tsunade when your birthday was and guessed from there." Naruto glued his trademark grin in place, still partially waiting for Shino to kill them.

"I appreciate it, guys. Thank you." With that. Shino turned and started to walk away. Naruto took his hand off of Kiba's mouth and grinned evilly at him.

"Wow, that was...unexpected." Kiba was shocked. No, he was beyond shocked. And maybe somewhat frightened for Shino. If the behavior he exhibited a moment ago was any indication, Shino would probably start bouncing around the village proclaiming that he was in the spring time of his youth. As much as Kiba loved to see Shino happy, that was kind of a stretch.

"I know, right? We didn't get killed! Or even injured for that matter. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starved!" Naruto prattled like the energizer bunny on a mixture between crack and steriods. Kiba hopped out of the tree to join him, and soon, they were nearing the blonde's favorite place, Ichiraku's ramen stand. The teenagers sat down and placed their orders.

That is when Naruto began to feel itchy. First it was just a light itch on his arm, then the itch spread to his shoulder, down his back, around his stomach, and down his legs. Naruto spared a glance in Kiba's direction, and noticed that the brunette was suffering the same itchy problem he was. They caught each other's panicked eyes befoer yelling in unison.

"Tsunade!" Both boys leapt from their stools and raced toward Tsunade's office. They were about halfway there when Kiba's shiny black jacket seemed to melt away, soon followed by his t-shirt. Naruto's clothing was dissapearing at the same rate, but neither teen understood what the hell was going on.

In a few moments, both teenagers were itchy and naked, and Shino was standing before them once again.

"Don't bother going to Tsunade. I have already asked her very kindly not to help you. She agreed immediately after she saw the state of my clothing." With that, Shino vanished, leaving a very annoyed blonde and brunette trying to hide their family jewels from prying eyes and scratch their itchy skin at the same time.

"Curse him! We look like we have chicken pox!" Kiba said as he twitched his shoulders this way and that while trying to reach a specific itch directly between his shoulder blades. "I hate you so much right now!"

"Why the hell would you hate me? You did it too!"

Just then, Lee and Gai raced past, then stopped and raced back.

"What happened to my two friends during their springtime of youth!?"

"We pranked someone and they pranked us back." Kiba stated simply. He didn't really want the youth brothers asking a whole ton of questions. His silent plea for no questions went unanswered as Lee's eyes widened and a grin spread over his features.

Cue bright flash of white and a random toothpaste commercial.

"Tell me friends, where is the one you have pranked so I may prank him as well? I wish to feel the itch of youth!"

"That's my star pupil, Lee! Let us go forth and find this prankster so we may revel in the youth of itchyness! Off! Into the sunset we go!"

Kiba and Naruto blinked at the sight before them and turned back to each other wide eyed and frightened.

The moral of this story? Watch out for bed bugs. Srsly. Those things are BITCHES!!

* * *

*insane laughter* Well, here's another silly one-shot. I swear, it's the sugar's fault! Yeah! I'm the innocent bystander!

Anywho, I feel I must warn you that there is more insanity on the way because I have far too much fun with silly things like this. So, er...yeah.

Ja ne! ~Kimiko-chan~


End file.
